


She's Armed, He's Curious

by must_be_a_writer



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/must_be_a_writer/pseuds/must_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle loves discovering new things about Beckett, especially when he's least expecting it</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Armed, He's Curious

(Castle)

As awesome as his loft is, Castle loves Kate's apartment. It's almost like a little curio shop. Every time he's there, he manages to find something new that she _swears_ has been there the entire time. The excitement of peeling away another layer of the Beckett onion far outweighs the sarcastic little quips about his observation skills.

She's in the shower when he finds the pillow, sitting innocently in the chair in her reading nook. (He's never understood her ability to read in that chair, but she insists that it's the only spot aside from the bathtub where she can read comfortably.) He almost laughs at the pillow, but he's not surprised. _Of course_ she has a throw pillow with a gun on it.

Castle picks the pillow up to examine it. It looks brand new, but it has an odd scent that makes him think it's older than it looks. It's part Kate's shampoo, part...is that smoke? He brings the pillow to his nose, inhales deeply. Yep, definitely smoke.

"I was wondering when you'd find that." He turns to see Kate leaning against the wall, a fluffy robe wrapped around her.

"How long have you had this?" he asks, adding, "and how have I never seen it before?"

She smirks. "You've probably never noticed it because you've developed an unhealthy hatred for my reading chair," she says, her eyes dancing. "And that was actually a present from my dad when I got promoted to detective."

He can feel his eyes widen, imagines he must look like a cartoon character. " _Really?_ " Kate nods. "Did it...was this in your apartment when it blew up?"

"Mhmm," she says, taking the pillow and stroking it fondly. "Kept it in my bedroom back then. That's how it survived. I had it dry-cleaned, like, three times, but it still smells like smoke."

His grin widens as a thought occurs to him. Kate raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He shrugs. "It's just, this wasn't what I had in mind when you said you slept with a gun."


End file.
